An Innocent Plan
by Korifi
Summary: Finally, another new chap!Anakin has been rejected by Padme and he decides to take revenge and make her jealous by flirting with someone close to her.ANIAMI,a little OBISABE. It's my first fic, I hope you like it
1. Default Chapter

AN INNOCENT PLAN  
  
It was morning. Padme had just woken up. She was very happy because in two days was her birthday and everyone would surely give her presents. But she was also very excited about Anakin's arrival (Obi-Wan and he would be coming to Naboo on a Jedi mission). However she was really concerned about what would happen when they would meet again.  
  
Last time Anakin had been on Naboo he had confessed his love to her but she had rejected him and made him promise that he would forget about her so that they could still be friends. Now she regretted having told him such thing, and hoped that he hadn't listened to her, because a little after his departure she realized that she, also, had fallen for him (head over heels).  
  
A knock on her door warned her that her handmaidens had come to prepare her for the day. Sabe: Good morning my queen. How did you sleep? Padme: Very well and I also saw a great dream. Rabe: Oh, really? And what was it about? Padme flashed. Padme: Um, I can't really remember. Her handmaidens looked at each other meaningfully. Sache: It wouldn't have anything to do with these Jedi coming, would it, now, my lady? Padme blushed a bright red colour that she tried to hide, but also noticed that Sabe had too. She found it strange, but dismissed the thought when her com link rang and announced the Jedi's arrival.  
  
All of them run to the platform and were just on time to see the ramp of the ship go down. Two hooded figures were descending the one taller than the other. The two figures approached them and the short one (Obi-Wan) greeted her. Obi: Nice to see you my lady. It's been quite a while. Padme: It has, indeed master Kenobi. How have you been? Obi: Very well, Your Highness. You do remember my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, don't you my lady? He said gesturing to the taller figure. Padme: Of course I do (you stupid-Wan, she thought to herself). How are you Ani? Anakin: I'm very well my lady, but it's Anakin. He said, kissing her hand. Padme blushed under her make-up. Padme: Um, well my handmaidens will show you where you'll be sleeping and you're invited to accompany me for dinner. Obi: We'll be there, my lady. Now if you'll excuse us. He and Anakin followed Sabe and Rabe to their quarters.  
  
Padme remained to the platform a little longer thinking about Anakin. Anakin who, in the past two years had grown even more handsome and taller, if possible. She smiled to herself but her smile faded somewhat when she thought back to his cold reply and comment about his nickname. "But he did kiss my hand", she thought, trying not to worry about it.  
  
In the meanwhile, Sabe was showing Anakin his room. Sabe: So, this is it. The fresher is on your left and there is a big wardrobe on your right. Anakin: Thanks, Sabe. So, how have you all been? Sabe: You mean how Padme has been. Anakin: What is that supposed to mean? Sabe: I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, lover-boy. She said in her usual teasing tone. Anakin: Okay, then. And I suppose that you, too, know what "Obi-Wan has been just fine" means, don't you? Sabe blushed madly. Sabe: Okay, I've got the point, but you'd better shut up about it or I'll tell your beloved Padme. Anakin: She's not "my beloved Padme", she's just my friend queen Amidala and she'll always be just that. Replied Anakin rather sadly. That caught Sabe's attention. Sabe: But I thought that you fancied her. Anakin: I love her but she doesn't feel the same. And she never will. Sabe: Says who??? Anakin: Says her. Sabe: What are you talking about? Anakin: Well, two years ago when I told her how I felt, she rejected me and made me promise to forget her. Sabe: And have you? Anakin: Of course not. But she doesn't need to know that. It would only ruin our friendship. So please don't mention anything to her. Sabe: (smiling) Are you so certain that she doesn't feel the same? Because that's not what I've heard. Anakin: (alarmed) What do you mean???what have you heard??? Sabe: Well, wake up you idiot. She is head over heels for you. Anakin: I think you're mistaken. Sabe: No, I'm not. For the past two years she hasn't been doing anything else but talking about you,wondering when would you come to visit her again. Anakin: How is this possible after hurting me so much with her rejection? Sabe: Well, I don't know. Maybe.Maybe she hadn't known that she loved you back then. Maybe it only dawned her after you had left. (thinking about it over again) Actually,I think that that's just it. She hadn't known then ,but now she knows and that's what she had been worrying about all along. Anakin: (excited) You mean that? Sabe: Duh, you're her knight. Anakin: Her knight? And what I'm waiting here for. Quick. Where's my horse? (moving to the door) Sabe: Wait, don't do anything rush, yet. We have to think about this carefully. Anakin: Huh? Sabe: (thoughtfully) Well after mentioning the way she hurt your feelings last time, I was thinking that maybe you shouldn't tell her that you still love her but instead let her believe that you have totally forgotten her. Anakin: And why would I do that? Sabe: (not paying attention to him) Maybe you could make her jealous by flirting with someone else. Anakin: Good idea. But who? Sabe: Me you stupid kid. Anakin: YOU???????? Sabe: Well, you do want to help me with Obi-Wan, don't you? She said smiling. Anakin, FINALLY, understanding her plan grinned and started planning how exactly was he going to make Padme jealous (Thankfully Sabe already had a plan of her own, one that could actually work).  
  
D I N N E R T I M E  
  
Padme was in her room trying to decide what to wear to impress Anakin. FINALLY, and after three hours of searching in her closet, she found a nice semi-formal white gown, her handmaidens would all wear similar gowns. Then she heard a knock on her door. Sabe came in her room, smiling. She started dressing up for the dinner. Padme approached her and started asking her questions like " Did Anakin like the view from his room?", " Did he ask anything about me?" and stuff like that. Sabe gave her a few short answers and Padme couldn't help but notice the smile on her handmaiden's face while she looked herself on the mirror. Padme wondered why, since she had never done that before and briefly asked her self whether that had something to do with the Jedi coming to dinner with them.  
  
The Jedi arrived shortly after them in the big dinning hall and took their places, Obi-Wan to her right and Anakin to her left. Sabe sat next to Anakin. During the dinner Sabe and Anakin were engaged into a ver friendly conversation. Padme notice that and Obi-Wan did too. None of them was pleased about it, though. Padme once tried to break into the conversation but unfortunately she accidentally pushed the waiter who in turn dropped the wine all over her. Anakin and Sabe only stopped for a moment just to laugh with the incident and then started talking again, paying no attention to her. Padme went upstairs to change, feeling humiliated, miserable and sad from Anakin's reaction to her bad luck. "Two years ago he wouldn't have laughed but instead help me and comfort me. Does that mean that he kept his promise. Doesn't he love me any more? Oh, no. This is all my fault, what have I done." What she didn't know was that it was Anakin who had Force- thrown the wine all over her and then laughed according to Sabe's plan. 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
After Padme changed clothes, she was now wearing a light blue dress, she returned to the dining room to find that everyone was missing, apart from Obi-Wan who seemed a little annoyed.  
  
Padme: Where are the others, Obi-Wan? Obi: Anakin asked Sabe to go for a walk in the gardens. Padme: What??? And why didn't you go with them? Obi: I offered to go but they said that it would be better if I waited for you. Padme: And why didn't they wait too? Obi: I don't know. They seemed as if they didn't want company. I think they wanted to talk or something. (Now Padme was beginning to worry. What was going on with Sabe and Anakin?) Padme: (annoyed and a little jealous) Well I think that their conversation must be over by now. Let's go and find them.  
  
She and Obi-Wan headed to the gardens, but they couldn't find them(after all the palace's gardens were huge) so they decided to split up.  
  
Meanwhile, Anakin and Sabe were by the large private lake, talking about their plan.  
  
Anakin: I think it's working. Sabe: Of course it is. Don't you remember whose plan was it? Anakin: And a good one, too. I feel a little bad though. Sabe: Me too, but she deserves it. Anakin: I guess you're right. By the way Padme isn't the only one who bought that there's something between us. Did you see Obi-Wan's face when we told him to stay back. It was precious. Hey, wait. I think I can sense Padme. Sabe: Then what are you waiting? Start flirting.  
  
Padme was behind some bushes and had watched the scene, but being too far away to actually hear what they where saying , she could only she them laughing and having fun with each other. Seeing them like this made her feel jealous. She approached very slowly trying not to make any sounds. She saw Sabe slipping but Anakin caught her with his really quick Jedi reflexives. Sabe knowing that Padme was watching , stay a little longer in Anakin's arms and gave him a kiss on his cheek. At that moment Padme felt so shocked and hurt that without thinking she took another step forward and. Fell into the mud that was gathered near the lake. She yelled and that caught their attention. They ran to her only to find her covered from head to toe with mud, her dress totally ruined and with a frog on her braids. They stood there completely speechless. Padme had never felt more humiliated in her entire life. Finally Anakin smiled amused and offered her his hand. She didn't take it, only stood up by her self and ran crying all the way up to her room. When she got there, she threw her self on the bed and cried her heart out. Padme: Great, now Anakin and Sabe will probably be somewhere together laughing at me. Not only did I make a fool of myself in front of him by having those embarrassing accidents, but top it all she had also burst out crying. He will now think that I'm some prissy, spoiled queenie. I have to think of something to impress him, tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
It was morning. Padme had had a terrible night. She kept having those weird dreams with Anakin and Sabe laughing at her, a lot of mud and a frog that kept jumping up and down. There was a knock on her door and Sabe came into the room.  
  
Sabe: Good morning your highness. And how was your night? Padme glared at her. Padme: All right.And what about yours? Sabe: Oh, it was fun. Anakin is an excellent conversationalist and he has a great sense of humor. And he has such nice manners.He even walked to my room when it was time to sleep. By the way where were you? I didn't see you at all after your little accident, which if I may say was hilarious. Padme's eyes were wide open and her heart was pounding. Padme: It wasn't funny. And, are you telling me that you and Anakin spent the rest of the evening together? Alone? Sabe: Well, yes. As I said before we had a great time. You know, I hadn't expected Anakin to be so mature.so.I don't know. He's a really interesting guy! Padme froze. Padme: What is that supposed to mean. You mean you're, like, interested in HIM????? Sabe: Well.I can't say yet. It's too soon. But I'm willing to give it a try. I've wasted my time with a lot of older men that weren't even worth it. Perhaps with someone younger it will be different. Padme was shocked. What did this mean? Her best friend was falling for THE ONLY man she could ever love? She had to do something. She couldn't just lose Anakin like that. Padme: S...Sabe, what are you talking about. You and Anakin? (laughs, not very convincingly) I mean he's younger.he's just a boy. Sabe: Age is a petty thing. I won't let it stop me, if there's a future between me and him. Padme: (now shaken) A future? You mean he has feelings for you, too? Sabe: Oh, he didn't say anything about feelings but I think that.perhaps. I mean if I decide that I really want to be with him. Padme: Then what? What? Sabe: Then I'll just have to make him fall in love with me. Padme: (raising her voice) You're crazy. Besides he used to be in love with me. You really think he could fall in love with you? Sabe: Exactly as you said it. He USED to be in love with you. Thanks to you he isn't anymore. Padme: What? He said that? Sabe: No, but it's obvious.  
  
L A T E R A T B R E A K F A S T  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan came down for breakfast. They both bowed to the queen and took their sits. Anakin went to sit between Sabe and the queen. Obi-Wan sat next to Sabe. Padme took the chance, as Obi-Wan started having a conversation with Sabe, and asked Anakin whether he would like to take a walk in the gardens with her. Anakin unable to resist accepted. They walked through the palace gardens in complete silence. They, then, reached the lake. Anakin started talking.  
  
Anakin: So, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have laughed, but you looked really funny. Padme: Oh, yeah. That was.funny. Anakin: How come you didn't come back afterwards? Padme: I was tired. (In a hopeful tone) Why? Anakin: Well, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something. Something .personal. Padme: (even more hopeful) Personal? Really? What is it about? Anakin: It's.I need your, um, advice on a matter. Padme: Oh, well here I am. Ask me. Anakin: It's about.love. Padme: LOVE? Oh.Okay. Tell me. Anakin: I think I'm in love with someone. But I don't know how to tell her. Padme: (sounding excited) Anakin, you've already told me and I wanted you to know that what I told you about we could never. Anakin: WHAT? NO! That isn't about us. Don't worry. After our conversation the last time I've decided that you were right. The two of us can never be. The one I love is.well at least I think I love her.is Sabe. Padme: W.Wh.What.? 


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Padme was thunderstruck. This couldn't be happening. This was just impossible!  
  
Anakin, the love of her life, was in love with someone else, let alone her very best friend!!!  
  
This was as bad as it could get. And how Anakin could do this to her? He had said that he only loved her and that he would love her until the day he died.  
  
True, she had refused to accept the love he was offering her, but that was before. She didn't know that she loved him back then. How was it possible that she lost her chance?  
  
She couldn't help it. She burst out.  
  
Padme: What do you mean you love her? How can you love her? You two barely know each other!  
  
Anakin: What? I've known her as long as I've known you!  
  
Padme: Well...That's besides the point! You CAN'T be in love with Sabe.  
  
Anakin: (confused and taken aback) Umm...W...Why not?  
  
Padme: Because you aren't. Yeah, that's it. You AREN'T.  
  
Anakin: Why would you say that?  
  
Padme: Because...Because you are in love with me. You told me that you are.  
  
Anakin: I WAS. You said it yourself that it couldn't work and now I'm moving on.  
  
Padme: You're lying. You only say that because I rejected you. But you don't have to do this and keep lying to yourself.  
  
Anakin: I'm not lying to myself. Why is it so hard for you to believe it? You're not the only woman a man could fall in love with, you know.  
  
Padme: I know that. But I know you too. You're just doing this to annoy me and...and I can't let you hurt Sabe.  
  
Anakin: I won't hurt her. And why would whatever I might do with her annoy you?  
  
Padme: Because...Because...Well it just does.  
  
And with that Padme run away, her eyes full of tears, leaving a very satisfied Anakin behind. If she had turned around, she would have seen him jumping around, waving the victory finger in the air.  
  
Padme didn't come down for lunch. She stayed in her room, refused to eat anything and tried to think of what she was going to do now.  
  
She wasn't stupid. She knew Sabe was eyeing Anakin. Now she also knew that Anakin liked...no...loved (humph) Sabe.  
  
What was she to do? Should she tell Anakin she loved him and ask him to give her a chance or should she just bury her feelings and silence them forever.  
  
And even if she was to do the latter...Hell, what was she supposed to do. Wish them happiness and ask to become their bridesmaid?  
  
OH, MY GOD!  
  
It could get worse. What if THEY asked her to be their bridesmaid?  
  
OH, MY GOD!  
  
With those thoughts lingering on her mind, she fell into a restless sleep, filled with dreams of Anakin and Sabe, her being their bridesmaid and, even worse, keeping their children while they were on their second, third, and even, fourth honeymoon.  
  
L U N C H T I M E, T H E E D P A L A C E  
  
At the dining table, Obi-Wan was trying to talk to Sabe, but she kept talking to Anakin and refused to acknowledge him. 


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE

L U N C H T I M E, T H E E D P A L A C E

At the dining table, Obi-Wan was trying to talk to Sabe, but she kept talking to Anakin and refused to acknowledge him.

This was beginning to grate on his nerves. He had know, for a long time now, that women tended to fall for his Padawan. They found him attractive, funny, smart...Well in one word-and he had happened to have heard this many times-drop-dead gorgeous. This normally didn't annoy him,but now...He couldn't believe it. Sabe seemed to show the same attraction that almost every girl in the temple showed towards his Padawan.

Obi: (to himself) She can't have THAT kind of feelings towards Anakin! Can she? No, definitely not. He's younger than her and much more immature and she knows of his feelings for the queen. She would never allow herself to fall for him.

Here it was again. Sabe leaned to whisper something in his Padawan's ear and he chuckled. Then, in turn, he leaned and whispered something in hers and she giggled. Obi-Wan grabbed the bottle of wine that was next to him and started to pour some in his glass. Unfortunately, and as he continued to pay attention to Sabe and Anakin, he ended up pouring most of it in his plate. Even more unfortunately he hadn't noticed what he had done and, without taking his eyes off them, took a spoonful of his now-full-of-wine-soup. Surprised, and disgusted, he jumped up from his seat and in the process threw his plate over. As everyone turned to look at what had happened they saw the plate landing straight onto the head of a really surprised Naboo's queen.

For one moment everyone stood there frozen. The next, though, everyone started laughing their heads out. Thankfully only the Jedi and the queen's handmaidens had attended the dinner.

Padme went from shock to embarrassment and then to anger in a matter of seconds. She then turned to an equally embarrassed Jedi knight and gave him the death glare. If her look could kill, Obi-Wan would have died about a dozen times, each time an even more torturous death than the last...

Padme: You! What the hell where you thinking? Is your brain completely dysfunctional? Do you even have a brain?!

Obi: Umm...I-I...didn't...

Padme: Shut up! Don't you dare try to apologize or I'll have you excecuted first thing in the morning.

Obi: Aren't you overreacting a bit...?

Padme: OVERREACTING???

Obi: Umm...yes...

Padme: I'm NOT overreacting! But I'll be generous...I'll let you choose the way you die...So, what's it gonna be? The electric chair? The ax? Or my personal favorite one...the gas chamber? We'll discuss this later. JERK!

With that she stormed off towards her room. Obi-Wan stood there frozen. The rest of the occupants of the room, however, could still not contain themselves and were on the floor laughing. Obi-Wan oblivious to them all and somewhat...confused by the petite queen's devious threats, asked in a stupid tone of voice...

Obi: What did I do? Was she mad or something? And what was all that yelling? Did I do something wrong? Anakin, Sabe...Do you have any idea what was that about?

That earned another fit of laughter from the occupants of the room.


End file.
